Touch Me
by piper winchester
Summary: John não teve muitas opções a não ser ceder aquela criatura de profundos olhos azuis revoltos que pareciam ler sua alma. Crossover. Presente de aniversário da Naomi.


Oi! Como vai você? Bom, hoje eu passei só pra postar essa fic aqui embaixo de presente de aniversário pra minha fofa da Naomi (aka Asmodhia) porque ela merece por ter escrito tantas fics fodonas que me mataram legal 8D Então... Parabéns linda *-*

Essa fic saiu da minha cabecinha pervertida quando eu ouvia "Touch Me" do The Doors. E como eu notei que existem poucas fics Hellblazer/Supernatural (eu escrevi uma e a Dominic a outra q) decidi fazer mais uma.

Bem, acho que é só. Curtam ae ^-^ E deixem reviews, pelo amor de Chuck ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>Touch Me<strong>

John não soube muito bem como tinha ido parar ali. Na verdade, ele sabia muito bem, só não conseguia admitir para si mesmo que fora seduzido por um anjo na maior cara dura. Porque o cara que estava ali, fodendo-o por trás tinha uma terrivelmente sedutora cara de quem não sabia fazer absolutamente nada.

Uma perfeita criança inocente presa num corpo de adulto usando um longo sobretudo bege, um terno preto e camisa social branca com uma gravata frouxa ao redor do pescoço. Um cobrador de impostos divino, como ele mesmo apelidou.

Até aí nada de mais. Ele o encontrara bebendo scoth num bar em Londres parecia um alvo fácil naquele meio de gente. Um coelho branco procurando uma Alice perdida. Certo? Errado. Quando se aproximou dele, de imediato sentiu aquela energia angelical que tanto odiava emanando daquele homem desalinhado.

Aproximou-se dele, descobrindo pouquíssimas coisas porque o sujeito não era muito de falar. Descobriu que era americano, e que se chamava Castiel. E aparentemente, estava numa fossa que dava até... Pena.

Claro que ele não disse o porquê. E John não fez muita questão de perguntar. A única coisa que saíra dos lábios do inglês fora uma frase: "Vamos pra minha casa?"

E eles foram. Não do jeito usual, que era andando, mas do jeito "angelical". É, aquele teletransporte maldito que deixava Constantine com o estômago rodando e com cara de tacho por aparecer no meio de sua própria sala desarrumada.

John ia comentar algo clichê como "Quer uma bebida?" quando fora empurrado para o sofá e lábios ansiosos amassaram-se contra os seus e uma língua esguia e rosada invadira sua boca sem pedir uma simples permissão.

E ele não impedira. Na verdade, nem tivera condições de impedir aquilo porque o tal de Castiel era um pouco... Bruto. E mais forte. Provavelmente era por causa das mandingas angelicais. E tão de repente como fora aquele beijo, fora a hora em que Cas (sim, ia dar um apelido pro cara, sem mais) arrancara sua calça.

O exorcista ia retrucar, mas fora virado de bruços, e seu pescoço quase imobilizado impossibilitando que ele virasse a cabeça para o lado. Mexeu-se incomodado, tomando um tapa dolorido no traseiro.

- Caralho!

- Cala a boca. – Rosnou o cara chamado Castiel antes de abrir a braguilha da calça e deixar seu órgão exposto, roçando-o no pequeno espaço entre as nádegas do exorcista antes de penetrá-lo a seco.

O exorcista deu um grito abafado, surpreso por estar naquela situação. E ainda mais sem ter sido nem amaciado. Talvez o tal de Castiel estivesse realmente desesperado e não soubesse desse pequeno detalhe.

O pior de tudo era que aquele filho de uma puta ia cada vez mais fundo, rasgando-o como se ele fosse um saco de Doritos. E parecia não se importar com sua dor, pois continuava até atingir o amontoado de nervos que ficavam bem lá no fundo.

Constantine se contorcia de dor, embora um sorriso sacana se abrira em seus lábios quando os primeiros espasmos de êxtase o percorreram. Eram suaves arrepios que se intensificavam com aquele atrito entre sua pele e o tecido da calça social do outro.

Não sabia dizer se Castiel já tinha transado alguma vez, porque era impossível ler alguma coisa naqueles olhos azuis ou em sua expressão. Apenas tinha certeza de que ele estava extremamente puto com alguma coisa. Ou com alguém, o que era mais provável.

Um pouco antes de atingir seu orgasmo, Constantine sentiu o anjo sair de dentro de si, virando-o de barriga para cima. Encontrou um par de olhos extremamente azuis que pareciam ler sua alma.

- O quê? – Perguntou no seu tom habitual de sarcasmo, ignorando os leves trancos que seus quadris davam de encontro aos do anjo.

Castiel o encarou. Seus lábios grossos estavam corados, tanto pelo beijo, quanto pelas mordidas que ele mesmo dera para conter os gemidos. O mar azul que eram seus olhos parecia envolto por uma escuridão crescente que mostrava o quão vazio ele estava.

- Esqueça. – E colocou uma perna do exorcista em seu ombro, invadindo-o novamente com uma violência monstruosa, ignorando o urro que saíra da garganta do inglês pela repentina invasão.

John resmungou alguns palavrões quando gozara quase ao mesmo tempo em que Castiel. O liquido branco espirrara no queixo do anjo, que apenas passou os dedos pelo local, provando o gosto despreocupadamente para a surpresa do exorcista.

- E eu aqui achando que você era inocente. – Tombou a cabeça para trás por um momento, fechando os olhos. – Que... – Ouviu um barulho similar a um bater de asas, sentindo-se totalmente sozinho.

Castiel tinha sumido.

- Seu bastardo de merda.


End file.
